


Dragon Blooded

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin and Niles Are Good Dads, Dragon!Nina, Family Fluff, Gen, Let Niles Say Fuck, M/M, Post Revelations/Valla Route, Post-Canon, That Is All I Provide, Trans!Corrin Implied, Violence Isnt Actually Graphic But Better Safe Than Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Corrin is injured and Nina's dragon blood is awakened





	Dragon Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin uses they/them pronouns & masculine titles (king, dad, husband), bc I like hcing them an masc leaning nb and thats that

It must be some kind of universal Rule that says those with dragon blood can't activate it without trauma. Some kind of sick joke. Niles would bet good money it was Anakos that decided it too. Fucker. As if he hasn’t hurt Niles’ modge podge family enough. 

As if he doesn’t  _ continue  _ to hurt Niles’ family, even from beyond the grave.

Niles is across the battlefield when Corrin takes a shot to the chest and doesn't immediately get back up. They're just... Still. 

Niles feels his heart stop along with them. He's got to get over, got to heal them. He shouldn't have even left their side in the first place, damnit. He needs to--

"Go." Leo says, jarring him out of his panic. "Nina ne--" 

Nina herself interrupts Leo's orders with a scream like shorn metal. A scream that no human is capable of. 

_ Fuck. _

She's standing over Corrin, bow abandoned next to Yato while she clutches her chest. The first transformation is always painful. He didn't know Corrin when they first changed, but they assured him it was normal when Kana was sore for a week after she first transformed. 

Niles is running, dodging enemies and allies alike before he even realizes he's moving. There's no way for him to choose one over the other. He needs to help both of them, and the best way to do that is to get over there as quickly as possible. 

Nina is not the graceful and deadly dragon that her parent is, nor is she the bite sized and playful dragon Kana becomes. 

Nina is raw strength and screams of anguish, never straying far from the prone monarch she's trying to protect. She's moving entirely on instinct. 

Niles wonders if the fact that he can feel his lungs burn proves that his heart is actually still beating, that he needs oxygen, although he can't hear it over the roar of his daughter. 

She almost slashes at him when he finally (finally) reaches them, but even dragon Nina recognizes her father.

(He'll make sure to tease her later for not killing him when she had the chance and an excuse, and Corrin will smack his arm like they always do, wearing that silly expression that tells him they're trying So Hard not to laugh)

He reaches out for Nina first, running his hand over her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay." It's not okay, he knows that, but Nina needs to calm the fuck down before her dragon side gets the better of her. 

Corrin says sometimes even with the dragonstone it's hard to remember how to be a human after a long fight or when they're exhausted. That they can feel the magic rushing through their veins and they know they could do, they could be, so much more if they embraced it. 

But even dragon Corrin knows who they love. 

Dragon Nina seems to know that too. She leans into Niles' hand, the roaring ceasing for a moment. By now most of their allies have pressed the enemy back, most likely under Lord Leo's command. Although the Hoshidans would probably like to think otherwise, after Corrin, Leo is the best strategist.

Niles takes a deep breath before pulling away from Nina, both to give her a little time and to steady himself before getting to work on healing Corrin. 

He kneels down next to them, staff in a white knuckle grip as he takes in the damage. It's easier to heal when you know  _ what _ you're healing, after all.

Corrin's wound is pretty obvious, being an arrow through their chest, and several miscellaneous wounds. The arrow seems to be the worst hit, and Niles needs to remove it before he can heal the wound. 

If they were conscious he'd say something about how helpful all that practice he's had removing their armor is now, but it's not as fun when they can't hear him.

And Nina still has claws, so. If she takes offense it won't be pretty.

_Arrow removal is always a bitch_ , he thinks. There's really no good way to do it, and the sound of Corrin whimpering when he does makes Nina scream again. 

She tries to nudge her head in between the two of them while Niles uses the staff. Like she doesn't want to hurt either of them but she's Pretty Sure that Niles did something bad. 

He responds by petting her with his free hand as the magic does its thing, first healing the wound in their chest and then making its way throughout the rest of their body. Niles usually likes healing them after a battle, when he can take his time and cover the leftover marks with kisses, but during battle it's always nerve-wracking. He's not the best healer, he'll be the first to admit. All his magic know-how has been picked up from Odin and Leo. 

But it's good enough for now, seeing as Corrin jerks up right, coughing violently. They bring one hand up to their head, the other reaching out for Niles automatically. He would be happy, if the situation wasn't as horrible as it is, and they didn't look wild eyed and scared. They grab a handful of his shirt, demanding, "Wh--"

Nina whines above them, her horns (antlers?) coming way too close for comfort to Niles' face when she leans down to inspect her parent.  

Corrin gasps, their face going from scared for themself to that of a terrified parent. They bring their hands up, cradling Nina's face. "Oh, Nina. I'm so sorry. It's okay now. Come back to us."

It’s… oddly poetic, that Kana needed assurances and Azura's song, and according to the Hoshidan's Corrin nearly killed Azura before calming, but for Nina, Corrin is enough.

Corrin catches her before she hits the ground, apparently forgetting that they're newly healed and still sore as well. They very nearly fall back with Nina on top of them, but Niles catches them. Both of them. 

Sure, it's an awkward position and his legs start protesting immediately, but Niles is nothing if not determined. He shifts backwards, still cradling Corrin as they coo over their daughter. They brush her bangs away from her face tenderly, murmuring prayers of “its okay”s and “you did so good, babygirl”s (and for a second Niles mourns the fact that they never  _ really _ got to see her as a child). 

Nina is caught between sleep and wakefulness, responding to Corrin’s praise with broken thank you’s. She buries herself in her parent’s chest, weakly clutching their shoulders. A vain attempt to keep them nearby, despite knowing they could easily slip through her fingers, out of her arms. Niles knows the feeling. 

As if they just  _ know  _ Niles is being angsty, they reach backwards with one hand, blindly feeling his clavicle, his neck, his chin, until they find his cheek. Their hand is cold and clammy and calloused, but Niles leans into them anyway. 

“We’re both here, Nina, it’s going to be fine.” They say. “Right, babe?” 

Niles doesn’t know if they’re addressing himself or their child, but he answers anyway, “Yeah, we’re gonna be fine.” 

“ _ See, _ even daddy thinks so.”

Niles snorts. “I don’t think Nina has ever called me daddy.”

“When she was a toddler, she did.” Corrin hums. “I taught her.”

He doesn’t remember that particular lesson, but he supposes he wasn’t always  _ awake  _ when they visited her deeprealm. When she was a toddler and young child they mostly napped or traced constellations together during visits. The stars are different in each deeprealm, so Niles made a lot of the names up just to amuse her. Corrin usually did ‘domestic’ things with her, although Niles had to step in whenever they wanted to cook. Corrin, despite trying their very best, cannot cook to save their life.

Nina seems lulled by her parents’ voices, her body gradually going lax. Corrin keeps her in their lap even after she’s well and truly asleep, and Niles can’t find it in himself to protest either. 

Eventually though, Leo returns and assures them that the faceless have been eradicated. He dismounts and offers Corrin and Nina his horse, which earns him a grateful kiss on the cheek from his older sibling, and an attempted kiss from his retainer. Leo turns a very  _ interesting _ shade of red as he half heartedly shoves Niles away, and the archer wonders if there’s anything more disgustingly heartwarming than this. 

Probably not, he decides, watching Leo help Corrin get Nina up afterwards. She remains soundly asleep while they do so, well and truly exhausted. Niles collects her bow and the Yato after admiring them for another moment. The legendary weapon is heavier than it looks, but it doesn’t… do anything. He doesn’t know why he expected it to. 

With Nina leaning against them, her head on their shoulder, Corrin takes the reigns. “When was the last time I did this?” 

Leo shrugs. “I thought you went riding with Shigure recently?” 

“Pegasis are different.” They answer. “And he was guiding.”

They continue chit chatting until they reach the portal Lilith had made earlier (Corrin can  _ technically  _ create their own, but for whatever reason theirs are much less stable than Lilith’s. Azura’s are simply completely unusable for anyone without royal Vallite blood). Niles follows behind at a purposefully leisurely pace, his bow gripped tight. He knows the area has been cleared, but with his liege and his injured daughter nearby, it’s hard to resist the urge to guard. 

He sometimes wonders what his younger self would think of him now. Even ignoring the  _ second king of valla  _ deal, he’s a married man with two kids and a  _ hesitantly  _ positive relationship with his husband’s families. Wild. 

Corrin glances back at him as he considers this, dark eyes narrowed. “Niles.” They say, mockingly sing song, the hand holding the reigns briefly reaching for him. Their other hand is occupied keeping Nina on the horse, presumably. 

He smiles in return, albeit rather weakly. “We should get one of the medics to look at you and Nina, when we get back home.” That used to be a weird word, home. It was sour in his mouth, before. 

“I’m fine.” They answer. “Nina just needs some rest, but sure.”  _ If it’ll make you feel better. _ Corrin understands his need to have a  _ proper _ healer look them over, even when they think he’s being silly. 

“Niles, while they do that, can you find Odin? He left with the main group.” Leo asks, although it's more of an order than a request. So they’re back to Lord and Retainer, then. 

“Of course, Lord Leo.” Niles responds with a laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> niles technically outranks leo but they love being lord/retainer so they just. dont mention that. corrin thinks its hilarious. 
> 
> nina is older than kana but hadnt actually seen corrin badly injured before and got Worried 
> 
> this isnt mentioned in fic but azura is married to selena bc thats my favorite crack ship and selena has a thing for ladies with blue hair 
> 
> anyways. thank u for reading <333


End file.
